In recent years, there has been a great deal of progress in the manufacture of electrical devices which are smaller and have greater performance than the conventional one. There has correspondingly been a demand for hard disks which can easily be attached and detached in laptop personal computers. In order to make the hard disk easily attachable and detachable in the body of the personal computer, a hard disk drive (HDD) should be able to be installed or mounted in the body so that it can easily be attached and detached. However, the following problems arose when the hard disk drive was installed mechanically and electrically.
In order to couple a hard disk drive to the body (of the PC) mechanically, a connector is placed (a) on the front insertion end of a hard disk drive and (b) on the side of the body which this front end touches when the hard disk drive is inserted and coupled so that it rubs and makes contact horizontally against a notched part which is located on the lower side of the body. There were a number of problems which arose when this type of brushing contact and fitting type was used. When the connector started to make contact, the insertion resistance increased when the hard disk drive was inserted so that it could be coupled and fought this resistance when the hard disk drive was pressed in. A great mechanical impact occurred when the insertion was completed, that is to say, when the hard disk drive and the body made contact with each other. This imparted a mechanical impact to the hard disk drive, which was undesirable for the hard disk drive (which is a precision machine).
It is an object of the present invention to take these problems into consideration and provide an electrical connector system which is suitable for these applications and which can be easily attached and detached with a minimum of shock.